1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sabots for projectiles and, more particularly, to such sabots which separate from a projectile immediately following the launching of the projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern weapons require projectiles having very high velocities and penetrating power in order to be effective against high flying aircraft and against the thick armor plate of presentday tanks and ships.
In order to achieve this high velocity, it has been the practice to adapt sub-caliber projectiles so that they can be fired from a gun of larger caliber. This practice produces a greater penetrating power than is otherwise achieved. The subcaliber projectile, not being as heavy as the full diameter projectile, attains a greater velocity and smaller frontal area and thus can have a greater amount of kinetic energy at longer ranges. One method of adapting a projectile of a certain caliber for firing from a larger caliber weapon is to encase the projectile in a sabot which provides a gas seal as the projectile moves through the bore of the launching device, such as the barrel of a gun, and which disintegrates after it has emerged from the launching device.
Sabots may be used to adapt not only sub-caliber projectiles but, also, to adapt projectiles or payloads of odd configurations to a gun barrel or to a launcher tube.
In most operating situations, it is desired that the projectile being launched be separated from the sabot immediately after the sabot and the projectile have exited the gun barrel or launcher tube.
In many of the prior art sabots, the separation of the sabot from the projectile relied upon centrifugal forces produced as the combination of sabot and projectile was caused to rotate by the rifled internal surface of the gun barrel or launching tube. In other prior art devices, the separation of the projectile from the sabot depended upon aerodynamic drag upon the sabot, the sabot having been pre-grooved or cut. The air drag forces on the pre-grooved sabot caused it to separate from the projectile. Still other devices depend upon muzzle gas pressure or other forces on the sabot base or a combination of the forces mentioned to develop sabot separation after firing.
The limitation associated with those sabots which separate by reason of centrifugal forces was and is that the launching tube or barrel must have the appropriate rifling to produce the rotary motion of the sabot and projectile. Examples of sabots which separate by reason of centrifugal forces produced during launching of the sabot-projectile assembly are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,992,612 of Critchfield et al, 2,998,779 of MacRoberts, 2,968,246 of H. F. Dunlap et al and 2,994,273 of Bleakney.
It is of course essential to achieve sabot separation in a manner which avoids applying asymmetrical forces to the projectile which would disturb its course to the target or otherwise adversely affect its performance. It is also desirable to achieve sabot breakup and separation uniformly and with predictability so that the sabot pieces themselves are not damaging in effect. None of the prior art known to applicant presents the capability of achieving the performance characteristics sought and achieved by applicant herein in his sabot-projectile assembly. Many of the sabot structures of the prior art had unpredictable, and often dangerous, performance characteristics.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved self-separating sabot for use with projectiles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-separating sabot which assures improved performance of its associated projectile while, at the same time, assuring minimum cost and maximum safety to the user of the sabot-projectile assembly according to this invention.